Pure Aura Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the purified spiritual essence. Positive form of Aura Manipulation. Not to be confused with Light Aura. Spiritual counterpart of Pure Chi Manipulation. Opposite to Dark Aura Manipulation. Also Called *Purified Aura/Chakra Manipulation Other Terms *Six Paths Chakra (Naruto) *Sacred Energy (Yu Yu Hakusho) Capabilities User can manipulate the aura around them that has been purified of dark forces. Users are capable of withstanding the power of their aura with intense discipline, rather than being subsumed with dark intent. If not only discipline, the user could also be one of iron faith and determination. Similar to its counter-ability, Pure Chi Manipulation, the users gain a multitude of versatile powers to use their command, but the user does not only have these abilities active when facing those who have darker intent. Applications *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Wisdom *Healing Aura: The user becomes capable of high levels of healing using their aura to contact the aura of the wounded. *Indomitable Will *Light Element/Positive Forces Manipulation: Users are able to use their aura to gain powers from malicious forces. **Aura Constructs: Users can shape their aura into any kind of material. **Energetic Pressure: The user's aura is capable of leveling the area around them. **Projectile Body: Users are able to utilize their aura around them to turn themselves in a projectile. **Weapon Infusion: Users can channel their aura in their weapons in order to increase their effectiveness. *Mode Switching: Some users can manipulate their aura to switch between fighting styles depending on the situation. **Attack Mode **Defense Mode *Natural Energy Manipulation: The user's spiritual purity allows them to control natural energy as much as their own aura, possibly in tandem. *Spiritual Armor: Some users can create a form of armor through their aura, whether just around themselves or a massive battle avatar. Associations *Aura Manipulation *Clear Mind *Pure Chi Manipulation Limitations *Can only be maintained so long as the user maintains discipline over the effects, including likely a certain state of mind. *Having a purified aura does not necessarily mean that it is completely immune to Corruption Manipulation. Known Users *Domon Kasshu (Mobile Fighter G Gundam); via Hyper Mode/True Super Mode *Asura Ōtsutsuki (Naruto); via Six Paths Sage Mode *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) *Hamura Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto); via Six Paths Sage Mode *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto); via Six Paths Power *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto); via Six Paths Power *Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho); via Sacred Energy Gallery Six Paths Sage Mode.png|After acquiring the Six Paths chakra from Hagoromo, Naruto (Naruto) was able to utilize the Six Paths Sage Chakra and access his Six Paths Sage Mode, allowing him to use natural energy to make his jutsu stronger. Six Paths Chidori.png|After acquiring the Six Paths chakra from Hagoromo, Sasuke (Naruto) was able to use the Six Paths Power, allowing him to access the Rinnegan and the Six Paths Techniques it provides, and increase the power of his Chidori. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Aura-Based Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Good Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power